La sirenita
by Julieta Walker
Summary: Una sirena se siente intrigada por los humanos, y la prohibición de su padre sólo hará que esa curiosidad crezca. Luego de rescatar a una humana de un naufragio hará lo que sea por no separarse de ella y una malvada bruja lo sabe..
1. Chapter 1

**La Sirenita.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y las historias de avatar la leyenda de korra y la Sirenita no me pertenecen. Solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

Capítulo 1.

Las gaviotas atravesaban el cielo, los delfines surcaban las olas y un barco apareció entre la bruma. Los marineros ataban cabos y desplegaban las velas del barco, cuyo mascarón de proa era una sirena.

—No es maravilloso? El viento salado soplandote a la cara.. —decía una joven de ojos azules acompañada de una perra blanca— Ah.. Es un día ideal para estar en el mar.

La joven estaba de pie frente a la barandilla, mirando el horizonte mientras el viento despeinaba su corto cabello castaño. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca arremangada y unos pantalones azules junto a botas marrones.

—Ugh —le respondió un hombre de ojos grises y cabello castaño—Sí, alteza, un día encantador.. —Tenía el rostro verdoso cuando volvió a reclinarse sobre la barandilla para despedirse de su desayuno.

—El viento fuerte y la mar tranquila. El rey Hiroshi debe estar de muy buen humor —dijo un marinero.

—¿El rey Hiroshi? —dijo la joven, ayudando a sujetar una cuerda.

—El soberano del reino de las sirenas. Los verdaderos marinos saben quien es él.—respondio un hombre encorvado, con un parche en el ojo y remera a rayas negras y blancas. Estaba metiendo pescados en un barril.

—Sirenas.. Korra, no creas nada de esos disparates náuticos. —dijo el hombre de ojos grises, frotándose la sien.

—No son disparates! —exclamó el marino señalándolo con un pescado— Vive en lo mas profundo del océano, en una ciudad como nunca..!

El pez aprovechó esa distracción para escurrirse del marino y saltó al mar. Libre al fin, soltó un suspiro y nadó hasta las profundidades. Pasó junto a cardumenes de distintas especies hasta que llegó a un sector transitado por figuras humanoides, pero en lugar de piernas tenían colas y aletas.

Todos nadaban en la misma dirección. Atravesaron túneles submarinos y escondrijos ocultos hasta llegar al resplandeciente palacio del rey Hiroshi. La entrada estaba bordeada por dos hileras de columnas griegas con una enorme puerta abierta. No había paredes en el palacio, sino columnas de mármol blanco que sostenían un techo abovedado con un espacio para albergar a todos los súbditos del reino.

Unos peces con boca de trompeta dieron el comienzo a la fiesta y un caballo de mar se aclaró la garganta.

—Su alteza real, el rey Hiroshi!

El rey entró al salón montado en una almeja gigante que era tirada por tres delfines. Llevaba su largo cabello blanco, bigote, las distintiva corona y tridente real. Su tridente brilló mientras era llevado hasta lo alto del recinto, donde encendió una lampara submarina como si tuviera mil velas encendidas. Toda la congruencia aplaudió y silbó.

—Y el distinguido integrante de la corte: Ignacia Anastacia Crustácea Lin! —presentó el caballo de mar.

La crustáceo entró en una pequeña caracola jalada por dos pequeños peces ovalados.

—Ansío ver esta presentación, Lin —dijo el rey cuando esta nadó a su lado.

—Su majestad, este será el mejor concierto que jamas haya visto —aseguró mientras el rey tomaba su lugar en lo alto del salón— Sus hijas van a estar espectaculares.

—Oh si, en especial la pequeña Asami.

—Si, tiene la voz mas bonita de todas —dijo Lin y espoleó a sus peces para alejarse— Si tan sólo apareciera a los ensayos..

Lin fue iluminada mientras tomaba su lugar en un podio como maestra de ceremonia. Los peces que lo llevaban se alejaron y sacó una partitura de su caracola. Elevó su batuta mientras nadaba libremente y la banda comenzó a sonar con una música alegre.

Una cortina de burbujas se abrió y reveló tres grandes almejas sostenidas entre plantas submarinas.

—Del rey Hiroshi somos hijas. El padre amoroso que nos nombró —cantaban seis jóvenes sirenas de distintos colores de cabellos y colas—. Acuata.

—Andrina.

—Arista

—Atina

—Adela

—Alana

Todas se presentaron cantando con gran encanto mientras se aproximaban a una almeja mas alejada, entonces todas cantaron juntas—: Y hoy, la menor de todas su debut va a celebrar. La séptima sirena se presenta y va a triunfar aquí está nuestra hermana con su voz de cascabel. Es la estrella Asa..!

La almeja se abrió y reveló absolutamente nada. Asami no estaba por ningún lado. Lin se jaló el rostro, pero el rey se arremolinó entre burbujas que parecían hervir y gritó:

—Asami!

Una joven sirena de cabello negro como la noche estaba sujeta a un mástil raido.

—Asami esperame! —La sirena se giró y le hizo un ademán.

—Bolin, apresurate.

—Ya no puedo nadar mas rápido —Se quejó el rechoncho pez al llegar.

—Ahi está —dijo observando desde la distancia un barco hundido, iluminado por el sol en la superficie.

—No es fantástico?

—Si, claro, fantástico. Vámonos de aquí! —Iba a nadar de regreso pero ella le sostuvo la cola.

—Bolin, no me digas que te está dando miedo.

—Miedo a mi? Cómo crees.—Asami nadó velozmente aún jalando de la cola al pequeño pez— Es que el ambiente es algo.. Húmedo. Y creo que me va a dar algo de tos —dijo poniéndose una aleta sobre la frente y tosiendo.

—Bueno, yo voy a entrar —dijo ella frente a una claraboya— tú puedes cuidar de que no vengan tiburones.

—Sí, yo cuido de que no vengan.. ¡¿Que?! Tiburones! Asami!

Nadó apresurado y entró por la claraboya, quedándose atorado a medio camino por donde la sirena entró sin problemas.

—Asami! No puedo! Ayudame. —Ella se rió y nadó hasta él, apoyó el mentón en una mano y negó.

—Oh Bolín. —Lo jaló hacia adentro—. No seas infantil.

—No soy infantil.—Dijo siguiendo a la sirena a traves de deshechos escalones de madera, en casi total oscuridad— de veras que me encanta, las aventuras, el peligro nos acecha en cada rin.. CON!

En cuanto chocó con un esqueleto humano salió nadando lo más rápidamente que pudo, tropezando con Asami. Ella lo atrapó en un abrazo mientras él temblaba.

—Estas bien?

—N-n-no te preocupes.

—Shhh..

Asami alzó la vista hacia un hueco por donde entraba la luz, entró a él y se encontró en un camarote derruido.

—Mira Bolín, que maravilla! —dijo dirigiéndose a un punto de luz. Tomó el tenedor entre sus manos y lo inspeccionó fascinada— ¿Alguna vez en tu vida habías visto algo tan lindo como esto?

—Que lindo pero.. Que es eso?

—Ah no lo sé pero Varrick nos lo dirá. —Junto a ellos había una ventana tan sucia que no se veía con claridad al otro lado, pero Bolín notó una sombra pasar sobre ella.

—Que es eso? —Asami lo ignoró y continuó nadando, buscando tesoros.

—Y esto qué sera? —dijo sosteniendo un pequeño objeto de madera.

—Asami..

—Bolin, quieres calmarte? —Bolín se giró y vio dos puntos rojos observandolo— Nada va a pasar.

—Asami! Tiburones!

La ventana estalló en mil pedazos y dos hileras de dientes triangulares persiguieron al pequeño pez por el camarote. Asami tomó al pez entre sus manos y evadió difícilmente al enorme animal dentro de aquél barco. Nadó escaleras arriba con la esperanza de que no pudiera pasar, pero el tiburón rompió las desgastadas maderas y comenzó a morder el piso hasta alcanzarlos.

La bolsa que Asami llevaba con sus objetos recolectados se atoró en una astilla, ella se detuvo y vio al tiburón a cada mordisco mas cerca de atraparlos pero de todos modos nadó hasta ella y la tomó antes de que el tiburón pudiera morderla. Alcanzaron las claraboyas por las que habían ingresado y Bolín salió primero, atorandose durante valiosos segundos hasta que Asami consiguió empujarlo y salir ella también. El tiburón ni siquiera se inmutó y atravesó el casco con su enorme porte.

Asami intentó perderlo al nadar alrededor del mástil pero la criatura era implacable. Bolín tropezó con una madera y cayó a plomo a la arena, el tiburón lo siguió pues era la presa más fácil. La pelinegra nadó ágilmente y atrapó a su amigo pez a través del hueco de un ancla. Cuando el tiburón quiso pasar por ese hueco, quedó atrapado con su cabeza atorada.

—Erez un cobarde! —dijo Bolín sacándole la lengua. El tiburón abrió su boca cuan grande era e intentó darle un mordisco. Bolín se apartó aterrado.

—Sabes que eres infantil? —dijo Asami tomando su bolsa.

—No lo soy.

En una pequeña masa de tierra en la superficie había una gaviota blanca. Estaba cantando distraído, poniéndose un catalejo como sombrero, achicandolo y alargándolo.

—Varrick!

—Ah! —La gaviota se acomodó al borde de su nido y apuntó con el catalejo puesto al reves— Una Sirenita a proa! Asami! ¡¿Cómo estas linda?! —Vio a Asami lejos hasta que bajó el catalejo y vio que estaba justo frente a el—. Wow que rápido nadas.

Ella negó en silencio.

—Quiero que veas lo que encontré —dijo entregándole la bolsa. Asami llevaba dos almejas violeta en su busto y sólo estaba apoyada hasta la cintura en la superficie de arena, su cola verde estaba bajo el agua.

—Lo sacamos de un barco hundido, estaba espeluznante.—dijo Bolín asomando sólo la cabeza.

—Cosa de humanos, Eh? A ver dejenme ver.—Varrick bajó un pequeño ancla de su nido que estaba atorado a su pata y cayó a la pequeña isla de cara.

Hurgo en la bolsa y sacó el tenedor.

—Wow, esto es algo especial, fuera de lo común.

—Que es?

—Es un cachivache. —explicó seriamente— que los humanos usan para acomodarse el cabello. Así.

Se puso el tenedor verticalmente sobre la cabeza y comenzó a girarlo como si estuviera comiendo fideos. Luego lo quitó de manera abrupta y acabó con todo el cabello explotando hacia todas partes.

—Un giro por aquí un giro por allá y listo. Te quedará una configuración estética del cabello que todos los humanos adoraran. —La gaviota le entregó el objeto.

—Un cachivache —dijo Asami fascinada mientras lo observaba brillar.

—Y esto que es? —dijo Bolín.

—Ah esto. Hace años que no veía uno de estos —dijo Varrick, sosteniendo una pieza alargada y curva de madera— Un boquiche cumerfluo curvilíneo

—Ohh —dijeron Bolín y Asami mirándose.

—El boquiche data de la prehisteria —decía remojando la pipa en el agua— cuando los humanos pasaban horas mirándose unos a otros —Escenificó pegando el rostro al de asami— Así que crearon los boquiches para crear música. Escuchen.

La gaviota sopló pero sólo salió tinta negra con burbujas. Asami contrajo el rostro y apretó sus puños.

—Debe estar tapado..

—Musica? El concierto! Papá va a matarme..

—Era hoy el concierto?

—Podríamos hacer una pequeña garboleda.. —pensaba Varrick.

—Lo siento pero debo irme. Adiós! Y gracias! —Guardó los objetos y se sumergió.

—Un placer, linda! Vuelve cuando quieras.

Dos anguilas observaron nadar a Asami, una tenía el ojo izquierdo brillante y la otra el derecho, cuando se pusieron una junto a la otra enfocaron su vista, transmitiendo la imagen que veían directo hacia una burbuja en una oscura cueva.

—Si date prisa, no creo que quieras perderte la fiesta de tu viejo padre. —decia una voz en la oscuridad— Ni que fuera una gran fiesta, jaja bah. En mi época hacíamos grandes fiestas.. Cuando vivía en el palacio.. —Tomó un chillante camarón de una almeja y lo comió—Y ahora veanme, demacrada, exiliada y marchita.. Muriendo de hambre mientas él está de fiesta.

La mujer se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Tenía el cabello en puntas, un lunar bajo el ojo derecho y un vestido negro que continuaba hasta sus temibles tentáculos.

—Pronto les daré una razón para celebrar.. Quiero que vigilen muy de cerca a su preciosa hija —Les ordenó a las anguilas, quienes dieron un brinco y siguieron con la vista a la sirena— Esa pequeña puede que llegue a ser la ruina del rey.

...

—Aahh simplemente no sé lo que voy a hacer contigo.. —decía el rey en su trono. Asami flotaba frente a él, hundiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento. Lo olvidé.

—Gracias a tu negligencia..

—Y a tu imprudencia —dijo Lin desde la corona del rey.

—La fiesta fue completamente..!

—Una ruina. Punto —interrumpió Lin nuevamente desde la barba del rey— No hubo fiesta, esta iba a ser la mejor de mi prestigiosa carrera. Y ahora gracias a ti soy el hazmereir del todo el reino..

Bolín no pudo soportar escuchar desde afuera todo aquello, así que dijo—: No fue su culpa. Primero nos persiguió el tiburón, si, eso y entonces él ggrrrr —El rey y Lin se miraron uno al otro— Y luego.. Wuoo nos salvamos. Y luego la gaviota con su no se que y no sé cuanto.

El rey se levantó del respaldar—: que? Gaviota? Subieron a la superficie otra vez no es verdad?

Asami miró a Bolín mordiéndose el labio, mientras éste se ocultaba en su ondulado cabello negro.

—Nada nos pasó.

—Ay Asami! Cuantas veces debo decirte?! —dijo cubriéndose los ojos— Te pudo haber visto alguno de esos bárbaros, uno de esos humanos.

—No son bárbaros son..!

—Crees que me gustaría ver a la mas pequeña de mis hijas atrapada en un anzuelo? —dijo sujetando su mentón. Ella se apartó.

—Ya tengo dieciséis años no soy una niña!

—No me levantes la voz jovencita —La apuntó con el dedo— mientras vivas bajo mi océano..

—Es que.. Ah!

—..Obedecerás mis reglas!

—Si me dejaras explicarte.

—No se hable más del asunto y no me quiero enterar de que subiste a la superficie, está claro?

Asami quiso protestar pero su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Salió nadando lo mas rápido que pudo seguida de Bolín. El rey se dejó caer en el trono y suspiró.

—Adolescentes, se creen que lo saben todo. Le das las tenazas y se aprovechan de ti.

—Y tu crees que fui muy duro con ella?

—Que? No! Si Asami fuera mi hija le enseñaría quien manda! Y nada de esa tontería de subir a la superficie. No señor, la tendría bajo estricto control.— El rey se frotó la barbilla.

—Ah tienes toda la razón.

—Claro que la tengo.

—Necesita una supervisión constante.

—Constante.

—Alguien que la vigile para que no se meta en problemas.

—Todo el tiempo.

—Y tu eres la cangrejo ideal para eso —dijo picándole el pecho.

—Como fui a meterme en esto? Debería estar practicando el próximo concierto —Se quejaba Lin caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo hasta que vio a Asami.

Ella nadaba muy sospechosa, con gran sigilo hasta un lugar alejado. Lin la siguió y encontró que movía una pequeña roca para luego entrar allí. La cangrejo se apresuró en seguirla y entró tras ella en un oscuro túnel de rocas. Al final del túnel una larga y cilíndrica cámara creada a partir de rocas contenía varios espacios huecos que estaban rebosantes de objetos de humanos. Lin se cubrió la boca.

—Asami te encuentra bien? —Le preguntó Bolín.

—Si pudiera hacerle ver que no veo las cosas como él lo hace. No es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea tan malo.. —Estaba recostada sobre una roca en el centro de ese cilindro, entonces se quedó pensando y cantó—: ¿Que tengo aquí? que lindo es, es un tesoro que descubrí —Colocó el tenedor en la vela faltante de un candelabro—. Es muy simple decir que no hay mas que pedir. Ve lo que ves a tu alrededor tanta abundancia tanto esplendor. Me hace pensar que yo no necesito más.

Nadó hacia arriba con renovadas fuerzas, dejando la tristeza atrás.

—Regalitos así tengo miles. Aunque a veces no sepa qué son.—dijo tomando relojes de bolsillo que colgaban de las rocas. Lin la miró a través de unos lentes que agrandaron sus ojos— ¿Quieres nosevapamps? Tengo veinte —Ofreció abriendo una caja llena de sacacorchos.

—"Pero yo en verdad quiero mas. Yo quiero ver algo especial. Yo quiero ver una bella danza —dijo mirando soñadora una estatuilla de una mujer y un hombre bailando, cuando los toco soltaron una ligera melodía a cuerda—. Y caminar con los.. ¿Como se llaman? —Bolin le prestó sus aletas— Ah si. Pies."

—"Solo nadar no es original. Por qué no tener un par de piernas y salir a pasear..? ¿Como dicen? A pie. Y poder ir a descubrir qué siento al estar ante el sol, no tiene fin, quiero saber más mucho mas."

Asami miró el sol que brillaba en la superficie y giró con su cabello arremolinandose alrededor de su esbelto y níveo cuerpo. Lin caminó de espaldas hasta un cristal y ahogó un grito cuando se vio a si misma en el doble de tamaño, corrió y acabó atrapada en una jarra de cerveza.

—Que debo dar para vivir fuera del agua? Que hay que pagar para un día completo estar? —Se dejó caer hasta la arena y se recostó en ella, con su cabello negro esparcido y ligero—. Pienso que allá lo entenderán puesto que no prohíben nadar. Por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar?

Nadó girando sobre sí misma, dando vueltas y cantando con su bella voz.

—A estudiar qué hay por saber —dijo tomando un libro y enseñándole a Bolin— Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas. ¿Qué es fuego? ¿qué es quemar? —Se preguntó tocando la vela pintada en un cuadro— Lo podré ver?. Cuando me iré? Quiero explorar sin importarme cuando volver. Al exterior.. Quiero formar parte de él.

Lin rodó en la jarra y cayó rompiéndola, rebotó en un jack en la caja y brincó hasta una sábana blanca. Al final aterrizó en un acordeón con un collar de perlas y una pipa en la boca. Bolín se ocultó dentro de el casco de una armadura.

—Ah, Lin!

—Asami! Que estas? Como pudiste? Que es esto? —dijo pateando el collar.

—Este.. Mi colección. Es todo —dijo tirándose del pelo.

—Oh si.. Tu colección —dijo suavemente, con un anillo de diamantes en el cuello, un dedal en una pata y un anzuelo en la mano—. ¡Si tu padre se entera!

—Pero no debe saberlo! —Lo interrumpió Bolín nadando hasta ella.

—Por favor Lin! jamás lo comprenderia! —pidió Asami.

—Asami, estas bajo mucha presión. Te llevaré a casa y entonces..

Pero en ese momento en que Lin la jalaba de la mano, una sombra oscureció la luz en la superficie. Asami levantó la vista.

—Que crees que sea..? —Salió del escondite hacia la superficie.

Cuando salió era de noche, la luna llena iluminaba un enorme barco que lanzaba hermosos fuegos artificiales al cielo. Asami se corrió un mechón de cabello y observó encantada. Bolín y Lin salieron tras ella a la superficie.

—Asami? Que haces? ¡Santa medusa! —exclamó Lin y la sirena comenzó a acercarse al barco— Asami! Asami por favor vuelve acá!

La pelinegra nadó sobre las olas como un delfín, alcanzó el barco y trepó por él hasta encontrar una abertura al ras del suelo de madera. Sonaba musica y los marinos bailaban mientras ella asomaba sólo los ojos. Una perra blanca ladraba a los músicos con sus violines y acordeones y brincaba entre los hombres que disfrutaban bailando. Entonces olfateó algo diferente. Siguió el rastro hasta la abertura donde estaba Asami y ésta pegó la espalda al barco, temiendo ser descubierta, de inmediato giró de nuevo para ver y se encontró de frente con una perra blanca que le lamió la cara.

—Naga! Ven acá! —La perra corrió al instante hacia la joven que la había llamado. Asami miró mientras se acariciaba el lugar donde el animal la había lamido—. Qué estabas haciendo, bonita? Jaja estate quieta. Portate bien, sé buena.

La joven reía mientras Naga intentaba lamerle la cara a ella también y daba brincos. Asami se quedó asombrada al ver a aquella humana. La deslumbraron sus ojos azules, su piel morena y la manera en que su cabello se movía libremente sobre sus hombros.

—Asami eres tú? —Oyó una voz conocida y se obligó a apartar la vida— Que buena está la función no?

—Callate! Te van a oír! —Le susurró a Varrick mientras este volaba.

—Oh, ya entiendo, estamos vigilando.. —dijo mirando a los lados y ocultándose bajo el cabello negro de la sirena—Vamos a descubrir!

Asami le cerró el pico literalmente—: Jamás había visto un humano tan de cerca.

La joven suspiró mientras veía a la morena tocar la flauta y brincar con la perra blanca. Se quedó observandola con el rostro apoyado sobre las manos.

—Que atractiva verdad?

—A mi me parece algo peluda y desalineada.—dijo viendo a Naga.

—No, no ella —Le sujetó el rostro y le enseñó— la joven que está tocando el boquiche.

—Silencio silencio! —dijo Bumi cuando apareció en la cubierta— es un gran honor y privilegio entregarle a la princesa Korra un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial.. Muy caro y muy grande. Descubranlo.

—Viejo no tenías por qué molestarte.—dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda que lo sacudió.

—Ya lo sé. Feliz cumpleaños Korra.

Un marinero se acercó a un enorme objeto cubierto por una manta y lo descubrió. Debajo había una gran estatua de mármol blanco que representaba a Korra con una expresión fiera, con una pierna levantada sobre el escudo de la familia y una espada en el brazo, además usaba ropa de princesa en toda su etiqueta: con capa, chaqueta y demás. Korra contrajo el rostro y Naga le gruñó.

—Oye viejo, está.. —Se rascó la nuca— está impresionante.

—Yo mismo la mandé hacer. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que fuera tu regalo de bodas, princesa. —dijo enviándole una seria mirada.

—No empieces con eso —dijo arrebatándole el catalejo y caminando a la barandilla, justo frente a Asami— No me digas que estás enojado porque no me enamoré de la princesa Celeste.. —Le lanzó de nuevo el catalejo y se sentó en la barandilla.

—Korra no soy el único. El reino entero quisiera verte casada con el hombre o la mujer de tus sueños.

Asami escuchaba atentamente junto debajo de la princesa.

—Debe andar en algún lugar.. Solo que aún no la encuentro —dijo despreocupada, mirando al mar. Asami la veía desde abajo, si Korra hubiera bajado la vista la hubiera notado.

—Quizas no hayas buscado lo suficiente —replicó Bumi.

—Creeme que sabré cuando la encuentre. Sentiré como si algo me golpeara. Como un rayo —dijo enfática y justo en ese momento los truenos sonaron a lo lejos.

De pronto el viento se endureció y las olas se volvieron furiosas.

—Rápido afiancen los aparejos! —gritó el marino desde el trinquete.

Korra corrió a tomar las cuerdas y ayudar a los demás. Una fuerte tormenta comenzó de la nada y sacudió al barco, las velas aguantaban a duras penas mientras las olas crecían mas y mas. Varrick salió volando, Lin y Bolín fueron sepultados bajo el agua. El agua entraba a la cubierta y los marinos se afanaban en mantener el barco estable, mientras que Korra sujetó el timón y usó toda su fuerza para controlarlo.

Asami salió volando con la fuerza del viento, cayó al agua, nadó bajo el barco y salió por la popa. Un trueno encendió fuego en las velas y las olas empujaron con más fuerza que nunca, haciendo que los marinos cayeran por la borda y Korra soltara el timón. El barco pronto acabaría completamente incendiado, por lo que todos se subieron a botes de remos. Korra ayudó a subir a Bumi, pero en ese momento vio que Naga seguía en el barco.

—Naga!

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó al agua, subió al barco y buscó a su perra. El mástil se partió en dos y tuvo que dar un salto para no ser aplastada por el. El fuego se extendió por los camarotes y pronto llegaría al polvorín. Naga estaba en la parte mas alta del barco, imposible de subir entre las llamas. Korra abrió los brazos y la llamó.

—Salta Naga! Vamos salta! —La perra obedeció y Korra comenzó a correr hacia la barandilla con la perra en brazos.

Sin embargo, no contó con que la madera estuviera cediendo producto del agua y el fuego. Su pie se hundió en la cubierta y soltó a Naga por encima del borde. La perra subió a un bote con ayuda de Bumi, pero Korra no podía sacar el pie de su prisión.

—Korra! —gritó Bumi.

El fuego llegó al polvorín y el barco explotó.

Todos miraron con horror los pedazos de madera y objetos volando por todas partes. Asami se cubrió el rostro pero no dejó que el miedo la detuviera, nadó directamente al naufragio y buscó a Korra entre barriles y trozos de madera aún incendiándose. Al fin la divisó sobre un tablón de madera, inconsciente se resbaló de éste y se fue a la profundidad del océano.

Asami nadó tras ella, la sujetó debajo de los brazos y nadó con fuerza a la superficie. En el cielo explotaron los últimos resquicios de fuegos artificiales mientras la sirena la llevaba a un lugar seguro.

Al amanecer, Asami había arrastrado hasta una playa rodeada de rocas a la castaña. Estaba acostada junto a ella, viéndola expectante cuando llegó Varrick.

—Esta.. Muerta?

—Es difícil de decir. —dijo la gaviota. Le abrió el párpado con brusquedad. Caminó hasta sus pies y se puso una planta en la oreja— Oh no, su corazón no palpita.

—Mira —dijo Asami cuando vio el movimiento de su pecho— está respirando. —Le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara— Es tan hermosa.

Giró el rostro de Korra para verla mejor.

—Quiero que sepas que bien estarás —cantó mientras las olas rompian en la playa y traían consigo a Bolin y Lin hasta unas rocas— Quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado. Me gustaría tanto verte feliz..

Lin vio y escuchó la situación y se le cayó la mandíbula. Varrick se acercó y le cerró la boca. El sol asomó entre las nubes e iluminó la espalda de Asami, que se encontraba casi sobre Korra.

—Y disfrutar bajo el sol, tu compañía sin condicion —Korra parpadeó y vio a la joven frente a ella, tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla— yo volveré, ya lo veras, por ti vendré..

La joven de labios rojos oyó ladridos cercanos y se alejó, dejando a una atontada Korra ser lamida por Naga. De inmediato la perra corrió hacia el mar y continuó ladrando juguetona.

—Disfrutas hacer cosas que me suban la presión —dijo aliviado Bumi, ayudando a Korra a levantarse.

—Una chica vino a rescatarme y estaba.. Cantando —dijo Korra mientras buscaba en los alrededores y se quedaba viendo el cielo— Tenía la voz más hermosa.

Entonces se tambaleó y Bumi se pasó su brazo por el hombro—: Oh Korra creo que bebiste demasiada agua de mar. Vámonos de aquí. —Hasta que Naga no vio que su dueña se alejaba ella no dejó de ladrar en dirección a Asami.

—Vamos a olvidar que esto sucedió —dijo Lin arriba de Bolin— El rey del mar jamás se enterará, tú no se lo dirás —Bolin negó—, yo no se lo diré. Todo el mundo en paz.

—No sé que hacer, cuándo será pero yo debo aquí regresar. Pienso que sí, puedo formar parte de él —Se subió a la roca y una ola rompió justo tras ella, estaba tan concentrada viendo a Korra alejarse que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que dos anguilas la observaban..

**Awww esta es una de mis pelis favoritas de disney y me encanta estar haciendo esta adaptación. Pronto voy a actualizar Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora, gracias a Mndez por tu comentario!o**

**Así que por ahora la próxima adaptación después de esta va a ser aladdin, que no se me había ocurrido pero es una excelente idea!. Las votaciones siguen abiertas así que pueden postular a otra película si gustan.**

**Creo que voy a ir turnando los fics para actualizarlos. Gracias por leer y saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Sirenita**

**Disclaimer: los personajes e historias de Avatar la leyenda de korra y la Sirenita no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 2**

En cuanto las anguilas observaron la situación entre la sirena y el humano, las imágenes fueron transmitidas a la burbuja en la cueva de la cruel bruja del mar.

—Ay no no no. Esto es tan fácil que no me lo puedo creer! —gritaba apretando los puños con alegría. La muchcachita está enamorada de un humano y no de un humano común, sino de un princesa! Jajajaja la pequeña hija del rey Hiroshi sería una perfecta adquisición para mi jardín.

Juntó las manos y echó un vistazo atrás, donde en una estrecha cueva cavernosa, montones de plantas con ojos desesperados y bocas aterradas observaban a la bruja.

..

—Asami cariño, es hora de que salgas, llevas ahí toda la mañana!

Las princesas estaban sentadas en una cámara redonda, con espejos, peines y adornos para cada una de ellas en el centro circular del lugar. Asami salió nadando tras una cortina de algas, tarareando una canción.

—Que le pasa últimamente? —dijo una de sus hermanas. Todas se ciñeron tras ella a ver cómo se acomodaba el cabello con una mirada soñadora.

Tomó un adorno de una planta marina y tropezó con su padre en la entrada.

—Buenos días papá —dijo colocando el adorno junto a la corona del rey.

Todos se detuvieron en la entrada a ver cómo Asami nadaba entre giros, cantando una melodía y se perdía por el pasillo.

—Si que le dio fuerte —dijo una de sus hermanas, de cabello castaño.

—Que? Que tiene? —dijo preocupado el rey.

—Que no es obvio? Está enamorada —dijo soñadora una sirena rubia.

—Asami? Está enamorada? —Se preguntó el rey observando la planta que había dejado en su cabello. Pero su mente tramaba un sinfín de planes.

—Hasta ahora va bien —decia Lin, caminando de punta a punta en una roca— no creo que el rey lo sepa.. Pffft, pero no se podrá guardar por mucho tiempo un secreto así!

A su alrededor caían los pétalos de flores marinas que Asami dejaba caer, suspirando sobre una roca.

—Ah, me quiere.. Hum.. No me quiere. —Alcanzó el último pétalo y exclamó—: Ah! Sí me quiere! Jaja, lo sabia!

—Asami, no digas tonterías.

—Tengo que volver a verla... Esta noche! Varrick sabe dónde vive. —Comenzó a nadar alejándose con una sonrisa, pero Lin la sujetó de la aleta.

—Asami, baja de las nubes, pon tus aletas en el agua!

—Nadare hasta su castillo, Bolin la atraerá chapoteando en el agua, llamará su atención y luego yo..!

—Aquí abajo está tu hogar! Escucha, el mundo allá arriba está mal, aquí es mucho mejor.. —decia flotando frente a ella, entonces le cantó —: Tu crees que en otros lagos, las algas más verdes son. Y sueñas con ir arriba, que gran equivocación!. No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación? Que puede haber allá afuera que causa tal emoción?

»Bajo el mar, vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz! Se que trabajan sin parar, y bajo el sol para variar, mientras nosotros siempre flotamos bajo el mar!«

Varios peces se sumaron a su canción, tocando almejas como bongos, delfines dieron vueltas y otros cantaron con ella.

—Los peces son muy felices, aquí tienen libertad. Los peces allá están tristes, sus casas son de cristal. La vida de nuestros peces muy larga no suele ser. Si al dueño le apetece..

—A mi me van a comer.—Terminó un pez sobre unas algas y una roca que lucían como un plato.

—Bajo el mar nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en un sartén! Si no te quieres arriesgar, bajo el mar te quedarás. Y sin problemas entre burbujas tú vivirás! —dijo metiendo algunos anzuelos dentro de una almeja que pronto los escupió.

Esturiones, mantarayas, pulpos, tortugas, peces globo y caracoles marinos se juntaron para cantar y bailar con Lin. Ella estaba tan ensimismada en su labor, que ignoró a Asami durante un momento. Bolín llegó nadando, le dijo algo al oído y ambos se alejaron.

—Para qué quieres explorar si nuestra banda va a tocar? El caracol es saxofonista, y las burbujas llenan la pista, para que bailes en esta fiesta bajo el mar!

En el gran final, la sirena no estaba por ninguna parte. Los peces y demás se alejaron, dejando sola a la crustáceo.

—Asami? Alguien va a tener que atarle las aletas al piso.

—Lin! —La llamó un caballo de mar— Te he estado buscando por todas partes, te tengo un mensaje urgente del rey.

—Del rey?!

—Quiere verte enseguida! Es sobre Asami!

—Ah! Ya sabe! —Su rostro se descompuso con temor y fue a ver al monarca.

Lo encontró observando aún la planta que Asami le había colocado en el cabello, sentado en su trono. Lin lo miró, él se aclaró la garganta, escondió la planta y dijo con voz solemne:

—Pasa Lin.

—No voy a ponerme nerviosa. Debo mantener la calma —Se dijo y caminó con gracia y elegancia hasta estar frente al trono. Cuando abrió la boca soltó un chillido. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a decir—: diga su majestad.

—Lin, estoy algo preocupado por Asami, no has notado que últimamente actúa de manera extraña? —El rey dejó una nota de alegría en su coz mientras examinaba muy interesado su tridente.

Lin se pasmó — ¿extraña?

—Anda de aquí para allá, soñando despierta, cantando para ella sola.. —Alzó una ceja—No te has dado cuenta

—Ah, éste.. Hiii..

—Se que algo estas ocultándome.. —decía mientras Lin se posaba en el descansa brazos.

—Ocultando? —Sonrio con nerviosismo.

—Acerca de Asami.—A Lin le temblaron las patas.

—Asami?

—Esta enamorada? —Lo apuntó sin malas intenciones con el tridente, esbozando una perfecta sonrisa— ¿eh?

—Le dije que se alejara de los humanos! —Se quebró, tomando al rey por la barba— Pero no me hizo caso! Son malos!

—Humanos? Cuales humanos?! —repuso, apretando los dientes, con su tridente brillando.

Lin se dio cuenta de su error, se rió y se alejó flotando—Humanos? Quien dijo algo de los humanos? —Pero el rey la tomó con su fuerte mano.

...

—Bolin, por qué no me dices de qué va todo esto? —decia Asami nadando tras el pez de colores a través del túnel que llevaba a su escondite.

—Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa.

Nadaron un poco mas y la pelinegra se detuvo en seco. Sus manos se apoyaron en su pecho y suspiró.

—Oh Bolín. Eres increíble! —Lo abrazó.

Frente a ella, en el centro de la cueva cilíndrica, se encontraba el regalo de cumpleaños de Korra: una enorme estatua de ella con una expresión fiera, ropa elegante y una espada en mano.

—Es igual a él! Sus mismos ojos! —Nadó hasta la estatua de mármol y se apoyó en su hombro— Oh Korra, quieres que huya contigo? No lo sé, es tan repentino.. —hablaba con ella mientras reía y giraba en el agua.

Entonces un puño se cerró con fuerza en torno al tridente real, ella miró la entrada y contuvo el aliento.

—Papá! —Tanto Lin como Bolín se ocultaron en el recinto, sabiendo que se asomaba una tormenta.

—Me considero un rey bastante razonable —dijo dando un paso fuera de las sombras— establezco ciertas reglas y espero que esas reglas sean obedecidas! —Asami lo miró con temor.

—Pero.. Yo.. Papá.

—Es cierto que salvaste a un humano de que se ahogara?

—Tenía que hacerlo!

—Esta prohibido todo contacto con el reino de las sirenas y los humanos! Ya lo sabes Asami! Todo el mundo lo sabe! —dijo levantando una mano con exasperación.

—Pero hubiera muerto!

—Un humano menos del que preocuparse! —Eso hizo enfadar a Asami.

—Ni siquiera la conoces!

—Ah no? No necesito conocerla —Ella se ocultó levemente tras la estatua— todos son iguales! Sin espinas! Harponeros y todos comen pescado!

—Es que yo la amo! Ah —Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se ocultó completamente tras la estatua.

—No.. Has perdido la cordura? —Ella se mordió el labio— ella es humana! Tú una sirena!

—No importa!

—Quieras o no haré que me obedezcas! Y si sólo puedo lograrlo de esta forma, que así sea..

El rostro del rey Hiroshi se ensombreció mientras su tridente se volvía rojo y salían burbujas de su alrededor, producto del calor que despedía. Blandió su arma y provocó explosiones en los objetos que ella había recolectado durante años.

—Papá, no! No sigas por favor!

Desesperada, luego de ver todos sus tesoros destrozados, salió de detrás de la estatua para detenerlo, pero supo que fue un error cuando el rey apuntó y disparó un rayo de energía directo a la estatua de mármol, que se encendió y explotó en mil pedazos. El fuego se disipó y todo lo que Asami pudo hacer fue llorar en el lugar donde había estado su amada.

Hiroshi borró su expresión de ira para dar paso a una de pena y culpa. Se alejó despacio mientras Bolín y Lin lo miraban entristecidos.

—Asami, ya..

—Dejame

Lin no insistió y se fue, seguida por el pez. Asami se quedó sollozando en una roca hasta que dos anguilas entraron por un hueco. Se pasearon sobre ella, conversando.

—Pobrecita niña.

—Pobre niña tan linda.

—Es demasiado serio su problema.. Si tan solo pudiéramos ayudarla.. Pero creo que podemos hacerlo —Asami estaba completamente inetersada en lo que decían. Ceño de llorar y los miró.

—Ustedes quienes son?

—No tengas miedo.

—Representamos a alguien que puede hacer tus sueños realidad. —dijo una de las anguilas mientras a otra la rodeaba.

—Imaginate.. La princesa y tú.

—Juntos para siempre —dijeron al unisono.

—No entiendo.

—Kuvira tiene grandes poderes.

—La bruja del mar? No podría.. Imposible, no! Vayanse de aquí —dijo extendiendo una mano en el agua— dejenme en paz —Volvió a acurrucarse e la roca y las anguilas se retiraron.

—Como quieras. Era una sugerencia.. —Uno de ellos empujó con la cola el rostro de Korra en mármol, que había sobrevivido a la explosión.

Asami lo tomó con aprensión y la miró—.Oigan

—Si..?

—Pobre Asami —decia Bolín en la entrada de la cueva.

—No fue mi intención decírselo, fue un accidente —dijo Lin. Entonces alzaron el rostro hacia arriba, unas sombras cruzaban el agua— Asami? Asami que estas haciendo con esa escoria?

Ella la miró con altivez— Iré a ver a Kuvira.

—Asami no! No! Es el demonio —dijo jalandola de la cola. Asami la sacudió lejos.

—Por qué no se lo dices a papa? Eres buena para eso.

—Pero..si yo.. Vamos! —Lin y Bolín nadaron tras la sirena.

Asami nadó hasta un lugar oscuro y apartado en el mar. Pequeños volcanes liberaban vapor al agua mientras brillaba lava en sus huecos. La joven se detuvo al ver la forma de la cueva que parecía una boca llena de dientes abierta. Las anguilas la vieron.

—Siguenos.

Ella entró en un túnel cuyo suelo estaba sembrado de plantas con expresiones marchitas y horribles. Se alejó lo mas que pudo de ellas mientras avanzaba pero una se enredó en su mano, jalandola hacia abajo para detenerla. Sin embargo ella se soltó y continuó nadando.

—Oh, acercare —dijo una voz suave desde lo profundo de una enorme caracola retorcida. Asami se detuvo en un recodo, mirando tras lo que parecían serpentinas colgando del techo— No espies en los rincones, no es cortés. Parece que no tienes modales

Kuvira paseó por el lugar con su ajustado vestido negro hasta sus gruesos tentaculos. Se sentó frente a un espejo y tomó una loción que frotó en sus manos y luego acomodó su peinado alto.

—Ahora ,estas aquí porque estas enamorada de una humana. Y no te culpo! Qué ejemplar, linda! Hmm —Se pintó los labios mientras Asami la veía a través del espejo— Bueno, la solución es simple. Para tener lo que quieres, deberás convertirte en humano.

—¿Y usted podría hacerlo? —Kuvira sonrió con crueldad.

—Pero pequeña y dulce niña! Eso hago! Para eso vivo, para ayudar a almas en infortunio como la tuya! —Se levantó del asiento y la tomó de la barbilla—.Sola y triste sin tener con quien contar.

»Yo admito que solía ser muy mala. No bromeaban al decir que bruma soy. Pero ahora mi camino enmendé. Que firmemente arrepentida estoy, cierto es. Por fortuna conozco algo de magia, un talento que yo siempre poseí. Y últimamente, no te rías, lo uso en favor de miserables que sufren depresión.«

Abrió una planta en un podio y su rostro se iluminó en rosa. De la planta salieron dos siluetas, una de un tritón delgado y otra de una sirena obesa.

—Pobres almas en desgracia! que sufren necesidad. Ésta quiere ser delgada y éste quiere una pareja, quién los ayudo? Yo lo hice.

Con un chasqueo de dedos, el tritón se volvió musculoso y la sirena delgada, ambas figuras se abrazaron mientras las plantas del túnel miraban horrorizadas y chillaban. Lin se asomó entre unas rocas junto a Bolín.

—Un par de veces me ha pasado, que el precio no han pagado y tuve que sus cuerpos disolver! Todos se han quejado, pero la santa me han llamado, estas pobres almas en desgracia.

Las siluetas luego de nerpgar con las manos abiertas, diciendo que no tenían para pagarle, se arremolinaron entre burbujas y acabaron siendo como las plantas del túnel. Kuvira sacudió sus hombros y busto, haciendo temblar a las plantas.

—Este es el trato, haré una poción mágica que te convertirá en ser humano por tres días. —Asami no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, Kuvira la tomó del mentón— Pon atención que esto es importante: al cabo del tercer día, tendrás que haber logrado que la princesa se enamore de ti, o sea que tendrá que darte un beso! Pero no un beso cualquiera, un beso de amor verdadero. Si te besa antes del anochecer del tercer día, seguirás siendo humana para siempre!

Asami miraba fascinada la imagen de ella misma pero con piernas flotando en el caldero con forma planta abierta.

—Pero si no lo haces, volverás a convertirte en sirena, y pertenecerás a mi.

La imagen se convirtió en una sirena y luego desapareció en un torbellino.

—No! Asami! —Las anguilas atraparon y acallaron a Bolín y Lin, Asami los miró pero Kuvira la tomó del menton.

—Aceptas querida?

—Pero si me convierto en humana, jamas veré de nuevo a mi padre o a mis hermanas.

—Así es pero.. Tendrás a tu chica. Hmm hmm hmm —Rió y se recostó en una roca sacudiendo sus senos— Es difícil decidir en la vida no es así, Asami? —Ella se encogió de hombros— Oh, además no hemos hablamos de cómo me pagarás, no se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio..

—Pero yo no tengo nada..!

—No es eso lo que pido, todo lo que pido es una insignificancia. No lo extrañarás. Todo lo que pido es.. Tu voz.

Asami se sujetó la garganta—: Mi voz?

—Que comes que adivinas? No hablaras ni cantaras.

—Pero sin mi voz cómo..?

—No importa! Te ves muy bien! No olvides que tu belleza es mas que suficiente! ja! —Kuvira sacudió la cadera con ritmo, subió por la pared hasta una estantería y tomó algunos frascos— Los amantes no te buscan si les hablas, no creo que los quieras aburrir, allá arriba es preferido que las damas no conversen a no ser que no te quieras divertir!.

Lanzó varias pociones, algunas de ellas con serpientes y animales vivos dentro, y las metió en el caldero con forma de flor, lanzando una bomba de humo.

—Veras que no logras nada conversando a menos que la pienses ahuyentar. Admirada tú seras si callada siempre estás, sujeta bien tu lengua y triunfarás. Asami! Pobre alma en desgracia! Que harás? Piensa ya, no me queda mucho tiempo y ocupada voy a estar. Solamente es tu voz!

En el caldero apareció la brillante imagen de Korra sonriendole, Asami sonrió con mirada soñadora, hasta que Korra movió los labios hablando con la voz de Kuvira. La imagen de la humana explotó y la bruja nadó alrededor de un pequeño hongo explotado en el caldero.

—Pobre alma en desgracia. Que haré por ti? Si tu quieres ser feliz entonces tienes que pagar! No te vas a arrepentir, nondudes y firma ya!

Un brillante contrato apareció frente a la sirena. Al final decía: "por toda la eternidad" y un espacio vacío para su firma.

—Que sencillo fue, que tonta es —Les susurró s las anguilas—¡ Muy pronto salvaré a esta pobre alma de aquel!

Asami miró a otro lado, tomó la pluma de espinas de peces y firmó. El contrato voló a la mano de Kuvira y desapareció.

—Magia de bruja yo comienzo a invocar, hechizos marinos que laringitis dan —entonaba mientras movía las manos sobre el caldero, continuó expulsando humo hasta que éste se convirtió en un remolino que las encerró. Alzó las manos y unas fantasmagóricas garras verdosas asomaron en la neblina —Canta ya.

La sirena de cabello negro comenzó a cantar una melodía. Su voz brilló como una esfera en su garganta. Una de las garras de humo se acercó a su cuello y s desvaneció.

—Mas fuerte! —urgió la bruja.

Asami cantó con mas fuerza, y pronto la garra restante se metió en su boca y le arrebató aquella esfera de luz, que continuó cantando aún fuera de ella. La sirena se tomó el cuello y apretó los labios. Su voz fue absorbida por una caracola que colgaba del cuello de Kuvira, y en el mismo instante, las aletas de la sirena se separaron en dos piernas humanas.

Kuvira estalló en risas malvadas. Asami ya no podía respirar ni nadar con libertad, comenzó a hundirse pero Lin y Bolín la sujetaron y la llevaron a la superficie.

Korra estaba de pie fuera del castillo, junto a un río que desembocaba en el mar algunos metros adelante. Estaba tocando con su flauta la melodía que había oído el día que fue rescatada de ahogarse.

—Ah, esa voz.. —Naga ladró con alegría mientras la seguía—No puedo quitármela de la cabeza, la he buscado en todas partes ¿dónde estará? —decía acariciando a la perra blanca.

No muy lejos de allí, Bolín y Lin se apoyaban en una roca, exhaustos por mantener a flote a Asami. Ella se sentó cerca de unas rocas con agua baja, se quitó el cabello del rostro y vio sus rodillas, levantó un pie lentamente y sonrió al mover sus dedos.

—Pero miren qué trajo la marea —Varrick aterrizó en su pierna— te ves diferente —Ella asintió—. Te hiciste algo en el peinado? Has estado usando el cachivache verdad? —Ella negó—. No? Usas nuevos caracoles? —Asami se mordió el labio, sacudiendo la pierna sobre la que estaba la gaviota—Deja que apoye bien los pies.. A ver si puedo ver lo que tienes de nuevo.

—Tiene piernas cegaton! —exclamó Lin, la gaviota se apartó con impresion— Le dio a la bruja del mar su voz para tener piernas! Cabeza hueca.

—Ya lo sabía.—Repuso Varrick.

—Asami se convirtió en humano. Va a hacer que la princesa se enamore de ella.. Ella tiene que besarla!

Mientras Bolín hablaba, Asami se levantó difícilmente, poniéndose de pie en dos temblorosas piernas.

—Solo cuenta con tres días! —dijo Lin, y en ese momento ella cayó de espaldas al agua, salpicandolos— mira nada mas, de pie sobre piernas humanas! Esto es una catástrofe, sabes lo que va a decir su padre? Puedo decirte lo que va a decir! Va a decir que matará a un cangrejo! —exclamaba sosteniendo la cara de Bolín— En este mismo instante me voy a casa a decirle..

Asami se quitó un alga de la cara y tomó a Lin entre las manos, negando con fuerza.

—No me muevas así la cabeza jovencita! Quizás estemos a tiempo. Si podemos hacer que la bruja te devuelva la voz. Podrás volver a casa con los peces y ser.. Y ser.. —Asami lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos verdes— y ser infeliz y miserable el resto de tu vida. Esta bien, te ayudaré a encontrar a la princesa —Asami la besó y la dejó en la arena— todo esto me pasa por tener la boca tan grande.

—Oye, te diré una cosa, si quieres lucir como humano, primero tienes que vestirte como tal —dijo Varrick tomando una tela blanca entre unos cajones de madera.

Korra iba caminando lentamente por la playa, entonces Naga sintió un olor conocido y comenzó a ladrar y brincar. Korra quiso detenerla pero la perra salió corriendo, noble quedó mas remedio que ir tras ella.

—Fiu fiu! —silbó Varrick—Te ves estupenda! Sensacional!

Asami modelaba con la tela mal atada con una cuerda en torno a su cuerpo. Entonces llegó una perra corriendo y ladrando. Todos se escondieron. Lin se metió en el bolsillo de la tela blanca, y Asami se paró arriba de una roca, eso no evitó que la perra la lamiera en la cara.

—Naga! —La perra se alejó— Naga!

Asami sonrió hasta que vio la dueña de aquella voz. Korra llegó con una camisa ancha de mangas largas, cuyos botones estaban abiertos a la altura de su pecho. Llevaba además un pantalón azul y unas botas negras.

—Naga aquí estas, quieta! Que pasa? —Levantó sus ojos azules y vio a Asami— oh.

La perra no dejaba de ladrar, corrió hacia Asami y ésta se peinó el cabello con desespero mientras le sonreía.

—Estas bien?, lamento si esta tonta te asusto, en realidad es inofen..—Se detuvo al verla muy cerca de su rostro, sonriendo con sus ojos verdes— Tu rostro me es familiar. Dime, nos conocemos?

Asami asintió con fuerza. Naga brincó y ladró a su alrededor.

—Lo sabia, lo sabia! Tu eres la persona que he estado buscando! —La tomó de las manos— ¿Como te llamas? —Ella movió los labios pero ningún sonido salió— ¿No puedes.. Hablar? —Negó con tristeza, tocándose la garganta— oh.. Entonces no eres ella.

Korra bajó los ojos con pena, Naga y Asami bufaron. Entonces tuvo una idea, comenzó a hacer señas de nadar, de perder la voz, quería expresarle lo que había sucedido.

—Que sucede? Estas herida? —Estaba tan entusiasmada que resbaló de la roca— Wuoh cuidado —La sujetó con sus fuertes brazos— debiste pasar muchos momentos difíciles. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. Estarás bien.

Pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y la guió al castillo. Asami miró atrás y le sonrió a Bolín y Varrick, que levantaba los pulgares y asentía.

**Hola**! **Acabo de terminar este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo seguramente sea el ultimo ya que son pelis bastante cortas. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan sus encantadores review y comentar que a pesar de que todos nos conocemos estas historias de principio a fin, es agradable adaptarlos con una temática korrasami, ya que de alguna manera me gusta decir que no es necesario que un príncipe salve a una princesa siempre. A veces una princesa salva a otra o se salvan mutuamente. No hace mucho que terminé de ver la leyenda de korra y me encantó tanto cómo mostraban la fuerza que puede tener una mujer, sólo con la ayuda de amigos sin necesidad de la presencia de un "hombre", que me pareció muy acertado adaptar estas pelis donde siempre parece que el príncipe es el que salva el día. **

**Para terminar, por ahora parece que Aladdin ganó la votacion de el próximo fic a adaptar, pero si no consigo descargar la peli voy a tener que ir subiendo otra adaptación mientras tanto, pero de todos modos voy a subirla, así que no se preocupen!. Además de actualizar mi otra historia de vampiros y hombres lobo, puede que suba mientras la adaptación de pocahontas con korra haciendo de la princesa en este caso para variar. Aclaro que va a basarse en pocahontas 2, y el triangulo con los dos johns. **

**Gracias por leer. Cualquier reclamo, sugerencia o votos para el próximo fic, pueden dejar su lindo review. Saludos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**La Sirenita**

**Disclaimer: los personajes e historias de la Sirenita y la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen y solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 3**

—Ay pobrecita, veras como pronto te sentirás mejor —decia un mucama mientras ayudaba en el baño de Asami.

Ella estaba asombrada con las burbujas de la tina, jugando con ellas, las levantaba entre las manos y veía sus colores hasta que explotaban.

—Tarara! Voy a mandar a lavarte esto —dijo la mucama tomando los trapos con los que Asami había llegado.

Lanzó la tela a una fuente de madera donde tres mujeres la fregaban, pero Lin se había escondido en el bolsillo. Sacó la cabeza fuera del agua jabonosa y tosió.

—Imagínate, aparece una chica en harapos y dicen que es una princesa —Se quejaba una lavandera— Si Korra quiere una chica común, tengo muchas para presentarle.

Lin acabó enredada en una camisa, pasó por una planchadora manual y luego tendida junto a la ropa, en una soga que ascendía hasta una ventana de la cocina. Lin se metió en la habitación y vio horrorizada que había tentáculos de pulpos dentro de ollas hirviendo, pescados sin cabeza por cuchillas afiladas y cangrejos rellenos de lechuga y tomate en una bandeja. Los ojos se le pusieron blancos y cayó hacia atrás.

—Princesa Korra, sea razonable. Ninguna muchacha anda rescatando personas del mar y luego se desvanece como si..—dijo Bumi sentado en la larga mesa frente a ventanales que daban al océano.

—Te digo que era real! —repuso korra, girándose para ver al mayordomo— Juro que la voy a encontrar y luego me casaré con ella. —Volvió a posar sus ojos azules en las ventanas pero entonces vio que alguien se acercaba.

—Entra linda, que no te dé pena— le dijo la mucama en la entrada del comedor.

Asami entró sonriendo con sus zapatos resonando en el piso de mármol. Iba con un vestido rosado amplio, de mangas largas y hombros abultados. Su hermoso cabello estaba sujeto con una hebilla a un costado y llevaba pendientes de perlas.

—Oh Korra —Dijo Bumi de pie entre ellas dos— ¿No parece un sueño?

Korra dejó la boca abierta—Ah que linda —dijo al fin, atónita, Asami inclinó la cabeza sonriendo.

—Ven a comer que has de estar muriéndote de hambre.

Bumi tomó a Asami de los hombros y le corrió una silla para que se sentara, la pelinegra en ningún momento dejó de ver a Korra, y ésta corrió a sentarse a la cabecera, junto a ella.

Asami vio que había un plato, un tenedor y un cuchillo frente a ella. Recordando las lecciones sobre el cachivache, tomó el tenedor y comenzó a peinarse.

—No siempre tenemos invitadas tan encantadoras y distinguidas, verdad Korra? —Entonces vieron lo que hacía.

Bumi y la princesa se la quedaron viendo, así que Asami bajó rápidamente el tenedor, sonrojada. Notó que el pelinegro estaba encendiendo una pipa y lo miró sonriente. Le arrebató el objeto y se lo colocó en los labios.

—Oh te gusta? Es algo fuerte.. —Justo en ese momento ella sopló la pipa y todas las cenizas y hollín fueron a parar a la cara de Bumi.

Korra se rió y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Oh Korra, hacía mucho que no te oía reír.—dijo la mucama. Esto alegró a Asami.

—No le veo el chiste, —dijo bumi limpiando el resto del polvo de la nariz— Carlota querida que hay de cenar?

—Le va a encantar. La especialidad del chef : cangrejos rellenos.

En la cocina, un chef francés con bigotes retorcidos cantaba y giraba mientras revisaba el horno. Se digirió a la mesada con un recipiente lleno de peces y prosiguió a cortarles la cabeza. Lin se encogía un poco mas dentro de su caparazón con cada golpe, mordiéndose las inexistentes uñas de su mano. Corrió para alejarse de allí pero una cabeza de pescado le cerró el paso, el chef continuaba quitando espinas, cercenando y arrojando el resto a una olla. Colocó varias piezas de peces rebanadas en una bandeja y Lin tropezó con esta, se ocultó debajo de una hoja de lechuga e hizo todo lo posible por escapar de ahí sin ser vista. Sin embargo, el chef tomó la hoja y vio al cangrejo escondido.

—Sacre bleu! Como es que pude olvidar este cangrejo?! Lo echamos a la salsa, lo condimentamsoa, lo relleno de pan, no le duele, lo sé, pues vivo no esta! —cantaba y al final lo arrojó a una olla con agua hirviendo.

Lin logró sujetarse del borde y salir afuera antes de acabar cocinada. Pero el chef lo notó, la enganchó en un tenedor y la miró de cerca, Lin le apretó la nariz con sus tenazas y brincó a la cocina, haciendo equilibrio sobre una sartén con aceite. El chef intentó alcanzarla pero se quemó la mano con el fuego, y la sartén volando le golpeó el pie. Lin corrió hasta un agujero de rstones, mientras el chef le lanzaba con grandes cuchillas que se clavaron a su paso. La cangrejo salió por arriba y mientras el francés la buscaba le arrojó la salsa en la cabeza. Medio enceguecido, corto a la mitad una mesa con la cuchilla. Lin corrió a la puerta pero le cerró el paso con otra cuchilla, volvió sobre sus pasos y corrió bajo el chef hasta una estantería llena de ollas y platos.

Se oyó un escandalo en el comedor y la mucama dijo—: será mejor que vaya a ver que le pasa al chef.

Cuando entró a la cocina la encontró destrozada, incendiada con todos los muebles rotos y la platería deshecha. El chef estaba arrodillado buscando al cangrejo.

—Sal de ahí y pelea como los hombres!

—¡¿Que haces?!

—Yo.. Lo siento madam —dijo con el bigote incendiándose, viendo a la enojada mucama. Ella tomó las bandejas de la cena y se fue con paso apretado.

—Oye korra, no crees que a nuestra invitada le gustaría conocer el reino y dar un paseo romántico? —dijo Bumi mientras la mujer dejaba los platos cubiertos frente a cada uno.

Korra había estado viendo a Asami con una sonrisa boba, con el rostro apoyado sobre una mano—: Ah, perdoname que decías?

—Ya deja de mortificarte! Tienes que salir! —espetaba viéndola a los ojos.

Bumi descubrió el plato y Asami vio aterrada que el cangrejo en él era Lin, le hizo señas para que se metiera debajo de su plato.

—Haz algo! Vive tu vida! Despeja tu mente! —decia Bumi mientras tanto.

—Calmate, me parece una buena idea, claro si ella quiere —Se giró hacia Asami justo en el momento en que Lin se ocultaba en el plato— tu que dices? Te gustaría dar un paseo por el reino mañana?

Asami asintió gustosa.

—Estupendo, ahora comamos antes de que se escape el cangrejo.—Bumi preparó el tenedor pero todo lo que había en su plato era lechuga y limones.

—Ven acá! Ven acá! Jaja —Jugaba Korra con Naga en el jardin.

Asami estaba en el balcón de su habitación, viéndola en la oscuridad mientras reía y no podía evitar reír también. Korra sacudió el pelo de la perra y luego miró a los alrededores, encontrándose con la de ojos verdes. Asami dio un brinco y agitó la mano con timidez, Korra le devolvió el saludo y suspiró cuando ella desapareció al ir a su habitación.

—Este fue el día mas humillante de mi vida! —gritaba Lin en la mesita de luz, quitándose una lechuga del caparazón.

La pelinegra se peinó suavemente con su tenedor y lo dejó junto al peine en la mesita, luego le dio una palmada a la cangreja para que se relajara.

—Espero que aprecies todo lo que he pasado por ti!. Tenemos que hacer un plan para que la princesa te bese.—Asami se sentó en la mullida cama y se hundió en ella, dio algubos brincos y se acurrucó—. Mañana cuando te lleve a pasear te vas a arreglar como nunca. Vas a pestañear así, y poner trompita así —Decía estirando los labios y pestañeando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba dormida.

Lin se hundió de hombros, apagó la vela y le quitó un cabello del rostro—: No tienes remedio, lo sabes? —Se acostó en la almohada y se durmió.

En el palacio del rey Hiroshi, éste nadaba de lado a lado en la oscuridad. Un caballito de mar se acercó.

—La han encontrado?

—No, su alteza. Nadie a visto a la princesa o a Lin.

—Sigan buscando, que nadie duerma hasta que la encuentren. Revisen debajo de cada caracol y cada anémona. Debemos encontrarla.

El caballito de mar suspiró con una reverencia—: Si, su alteza.

—Que fue lo que hice?..

...

Era de día, y en el pueblo los campesinos salían a trabajar, algunas mujeres lavaban, el cielo brillaba cuando Asami y Korra salieron en un carruaje tirado por un caballo blanco. La pelinegra no dejaba de señalar cosas asombrada, Korra miró al frente sujetando las riendas y cuando volvió la vista atrás vio que Asami estaba tirada hacia atrás, mirando el camino que pisaban las ruedas y las herraduras del caballo.

Asami iba con un simple vestido celeste, un moño del mismo color en su cabello suelto y un corsé negro. Korra iba con su típica ropa de camisa blanca y pantalones azules además de botas. Cruzaron un puente y Bolín dio brincos en el río.

—Ya la besó? —Preguntó. Lin le respondió desde el carruaje

—Todavía no. —Bolin resopló molesto.

Se detuvieron un rato en el pueblo y Asami no podía contener su emoción por el mundo de los humanos. Vio carros con cajas de gallinas, vio una obra de títeres en la que tomó uno de los personajes y reveló la mano que lo manejaba, y entonces tomó a Korra de la mano para hacer lo que siempre había deseado: un baile.

Ambas bailaron, Korra llevando a la sonriente Asami, haciéndola girar hasta que sus pies tropezaron. Korra la sostuvo cerca de ella y la tomó de la cintura, levantándola en el aire.

Varrick se detuvo en el puente que acababa de atravesar su carruaje y le preguntó a Bolín—: Oye ya la besó?

—No, aún no.

—Hmp! Ya es hora de que vayan rompiendo el hielo!

Asami había comprado un gorro, un ramo de flores y algo de pan, pero mientras salían del pueblo, Korra le ofreció las riendas. Asami le dio la bolsa que llevaba y azotó las riendas con fuerza, haciendo volar su sombrero. Se salieron del camino y Korra vio con los ojos desorbitados que iban a un peñasco, con una abertura de tres metros que seguía en la otra punta.

El caballo dio un enorme salto y aterrizaron con un golpe en tierra firme. Korra se levantó del piso y miró asombrada a la joven a su lado. Se precipitaron hacia el atardecer y Korra puso sus manos tras su cuello con confianza.

Cuando el sol se puso, la princesa llevaba a la antigua sirena en un bote por el lago, con varios sauces rozando la superficie del lago y los grillos cantando.

—Hazte a un lado, tus plumas me tapan —Se quejaba Bolín.

—No está pasando nada! —repuso Varrick—. Sólo queda un día y no se han dado ni un pequeño besito! Ah ya se. La situación requiere de una pequeña estimulación auditiva.—Cayó en una rama donde antes había pájaros y comenzó a cantar—: Laaaa ralalalalalala!

—Ah, deberían liberar a ese pobre animal del sufrimiento —dijo Korra. Asami sonrió con una mueca, pues había visto que era la gaviota. Al final borró la sonrisa y se tapó el rostro con una mano.

—Estoy rodeada de aficionados! —exclamó Lin cubriéndose los oídos y nadó al lago— tomó una planta alargada del fondo y salió— cuando quieres algo bien hecho lo tienes que hacer tu misma. Primero hay que inspirar el amor. Percusión —Tres patos comenzaron a tocar sobre los caparazones de tortugas—, cuerdas —Los grillos se enlistaron—, viento —el viento sopló suave entre plantas ahuecadas— y letra.

Lin se paró en una planta, colgando cerca del oído de Korra y le cantó mientras ella estaba con el rostro sobre una mano.

—Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti. No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae. Sin saber porqué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya.

—Oiste algo? —dijo Korra mirando a los lados, Asami se encogió de hombros.

—Si la quieres, si la quieres mirala —Ambas se miraron levantando el rostro, Asami dejó de peinar su cabello y sonrió—. Mirala y ya verás, no hay nada que preguntarle. No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora besala.

Asami estiró los labios Korra se acercó pero a ultimo momento se apartó al lado contrario, mirando el cielo muy interesada mientras remaba.

—Canten conmigo —Le dijo a unas ranas que se sujetaron de los remos— chalalalala que pasó? Ella no se atrevió y no la besará. Chalalalala qué horror, que lastima me da, ya que la perderá.

Asami estaba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano con molestia mientras Korra remaba. La enorme luna llena se reflejaba en el lago. Entonces la princesa se detuvo.

—Me siento mal por no saber tu nombre. Dejame adivinar ¿mildred? —Asami puso cara de horror— Jaja, no, está bien, Diana? —Asami negó— o Raquel?

—Asami, se llama Asami! —le susurraba Lin desde debajo. Korra agudizó el oído.

—Asami? —La pelinegra asintió emocionada, se tomaron las manos— Asami? es muy bonito. Esta bien, Asami.

—El momento es, en esta laguna azul pero no esperes mas, mañana no puedes. No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya.

Tomadas de las manos, el bote llegó hasta debajo de un sauce, los peces nadaron en cardumenes justo debajo de ellas y el bote giró mientras la canción se escuchaba. Las luciérnagas volaban cerca, los peces brincaban y ambas se miraban a los ojos. Korra vio las luciérnagas girar en torno a Asami y no pudo resistir tanta belleza.

—Chalalalala no hay por qué temer, no te va a comer, ahora besala. Chalalalala sin dudar, no la evites mas, ahora besala. Chalalalala por favor escucha la canción, ahora besala. Chalalalala, es mejor que te decidas ya, ahora besala. Besala. Besala. Besala. Besala!

Ambas estaban a un centímetro, sus labios listos para besarse, ambas lo ansiaban.. Entonces el bote se dio vuelta. Dos anguilas salieron riendo del agua.

—Bien hecho muchachos, ah estuvo cerca —decia Kuvira viéndolo todo desde la burbuja en su cueva— A este paso estará besándola para el atardecer! Es hora de que meta mis tentáculos.

Se dirigió a la repisa, tomó varias pociones incluida una mariposa encerrada en una esfera y los lanzó al caldero de flor.

—La hija de Hiroshi será mía! Haré que el rey Hiroshi se retuerza como gusano en un anzuelo! Jajaajaja —Su cuerpo y voz cambiaron mientras brillaba una luz espectral.

Era de noche cuando Korra estaba tocando una triste melodía con la flauta, viendo el mar con una pierna sobre la barandilla en el castillo.

—Korra, lo siento. Pero será mejor que la mujer de tus sueños sea una de carne y hueso, cariñosa y amorosa —decía poniendo un brazo en sus hombros Bumi—Que además tienes en frente.

Bumi le hizo un ademán al balcón desde el que se veía la habitación de Asami y a la joven peinando su largo cabello. Korra sonrió y soltó un suspiro, miró su flauta y la lanzó al mar. Se dirigía a su habitación iluminada cuando oyó una voz. La voz.

Una figura iba caminando por la orilla, con una capa y un brillante collar que sonaba igual a la mujer que lo había rescatado. Una luminosa niebla la envolvió y subió hasta los ojos de Korra, hechizandolos.

...

—Asami! Asami despierta! —dijo entrando por la ventana Varrick. Ya era de día cuando tomó su mano y la estrechó —: acabo de enterarme! Lo logramos! Felicidades!

Asami lo miraba con los ojos medio cerrados. Lin bostezo.

—De que esta hablando este bobo?

—Si! Haganse los que no saben, es la comitilla del pueblo, esta tarde le echan el lazo a la princesa! —Exclamó con las alas en alto, Asami lo miraba— No entienden? Se casa! Les deseo suerte! Mi querido patisapo!

Le dijo esto ultimo a Lin mientras frotaba su cabeza y salió volando. Asami tardó un momento en comprender y luego se levantó sonriendo. Giró con Lin entre manos y la besó. Se miró al espejo y luego de acomodarse el cabello bajó en pijama las escaleras, pero antes de descender la ultima escalera se detuvo.

Bumi, Korra y una mujer de cabello negro estaban hablando.

—Bueno Korra, parece que estaba equivocado, esa misteriosa joven de la que hablababas sí existe y además es encantadora. Felicidades preciosa.—Bumi tomó la mano de Kuvira y sonrió.

—Queremos casarnos lo antes posible.

—Si, claro, estas cosas toman tiempo..

—Esta misma tarde, el barco de boda zarpa al atardecer.—Asami se ocultó atónita tras una columna.

—Oh está bien Korra, como gustes.

Kuvira echó una mirada atrás y vio como Asami salía corriendo y llorando, sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Korra, que llevaba una elegante chaqueta azul. Del cuello de Kuvira colgaba una brillante caracola.

...

En la tarde el precioso barco estaba listo y zarpó dejando a una desolada Asami llorando en el muelle.

Varrick iba volando hasta que divisó el barco y se dirigió al camarote de la novia, entonces vio a Kuvira.

—Que bella estaré! Jajajaja todo va a salir de acuerdo al plan que diseñé! —Se subió a un tocador con espejo, pateando recipientes mientras reía, entonces su reflejo mostró a la bruja con sus tentáculos— La sirena será mía y el océano tambien.!

—La bruja del mar! Tengo que..! —Voló en dirección equivocada y se golpeó con el barco, entonces voló al muelle— Asami!

Aterrizó con fuerza frente a la joven y ella lo miró.

—Iba volando ¿que otra cosa podría hacer? —Se distrajo— Y vi a la burbuja! Digo a la bruja en el espejo y estaba cantando con una voz robada! Ella tiene lo que te digo!

Empezó a perder la paciencia cuando Asami lo vio aún sin comprenderlo. Tomó a Lin y le habló a la cara antes de comenzar a golpearla contra la madera del piso con desesperación.

—Va a casarse con la princesa disfrazada!

—Estas seguro de lo que dices? —dijo Lin frotando su cabeza.

—Alguna vez me he equivocado.. ?! ¿Si es algo importante?

—Que vamos a hacer? —dijo Bolín desde el agua. Asami se puso de pie y vio el horizonte anaranjado por el sol poniente.

"Hasta el tercer día" recordó la voz de la bruja.

Asami no vio ningún bote así que se lanzó al agua, pero aún le era difícil nadar con sus piernas. Lin rompió las sogas de unos barriles.

—Sujetate a eso. Bolín, nada lo mas rápido que te den las aletas tirando de la cuerda! El Rey! Tengo que informarle!

—Y yo que hago?! —exclamó Varrick.

—Tienes que impedir esa boda! —Dijo señalándolo Lin, Varrick hizo un saludo militar.

—Sí! La boda? Boda? Cual? Ah esa —emprendió el vuelo hacia el barco. En el recorrido llamó a aves, flamencos, focas y delfines— Vengan conmigo es una emergencia!

Korra y Kuvira iban caminando del brazo hacia el altar. Kuvira tenia un simple vestido blanco con mangas, y Korra iba con una chaqueta blanca con botones dorados, pantalon azul y botas. En cuanto Kuvira pasó junto a Naga ésta le gruñó y la otra le dio una patada.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos —decia un viejo cura cuando ambas estuvieron frente al altar.

—No te preocupes! Lo lograremos! —dijo Bolín exhausto, aun a medio camino hacia el barco.

—Korra, aceptas como tu legitima esposa a Kuvira hasta que la muerte las separe? —Kuvira le echó un vistazo al sol que ya se estaba poniendo.

—La acepto —dijo Korra con una mirada ausente.

—Y tu Kuvira..

En ese momento llegó Varrick seguido de varios pájaros, enfilaron directo a la cabeza de la bruja pero ella se agachó, entonces volvieron a atacar pasando entre sus piernas. Las focas invadieron el barco creando un escandalo entre los invitados que salieron corriendo. Naga ladraba alegre mientras Bumi la sujetaba. Le lanzaron agua a la bruja, un cangrejo le atrapó la nariz haciéndola chillar y montones de estrellas de mar se le pegaron en el cuerpo, incluida la boca.

—No! Sueltenme! —gritaba mientras una foca la hacía brincar en el aire.

—Entoinces los declaro.. —continuaba el anciano ajeno a la conmoción.

Asami llegó al barco y se sujetó de una cuerda para subir. Kuvira era lanzada entre dos focas como una pelota, luego la dejaron caer sobre el pastel de bodas. Asami acabó de subir en ese momento, viendo como le echaban agua unos delfines y Varrick chillaba con su estridente voz de gaviota en su cara. Varrick trató de quitarle el collar pero Kuvira lo tomó del pescuezo. Entonces a Bumi se le escapó la rienda de Naga, quien de buena gana fue a morder el trasero de la bruja.

Ella soltó un grito y la cadena de la caracola se rompió. La caracola fue a parar frente a Asami al quebrarse, entonces su voz sonó y los ojos de Korra se disiparon de la bruma, la hermosa voz de sirena volvió a su propietaria. Kuvira las miraba con odio y todo su atuendo destrozado.

—Asami?

—Korra! —dijo esta mientras Naga brincaba alegre junto a ella.

—Puedes hablar! —exclamó y corrió a tomar las manos de la pelinegra— Eres tú, has sido tu todo este tiempo.

—Alejate de ella —dijo Kuvira con una voz grave.

—Oh Korra, quería decírtelo..

Ambas se acercaron para al fin besarse, pero entonces el sol acabó de ponerse. Asami se retorció en los brazos de Korra y cayo a la cubierta, con su cola de sirena asomando bajo el vestido.

—Demasiado tarde! Jajaja!

Kuvira comenzó a transformarse en su verdadera forma, con sus tentáculos negros y su piel grisácea. Todos los presentes se horrorizaron y Korra no pudo hacer nada cuando Kuvira tomó a Asami y saltó por la borda.

—Adios princesa azul.

—Asami!

Kuvira jaló a la sirena a las profundidades del mar.

—No estoy interesada en ti, sino en un pez mas gordo —dijo Kuvira.

—Detente Kuvira! —Se interpuso el Rey con su tridente, acompañado de una molesta Lin.

—Pero si es el rey Hiroshi. Como has estado? —dijo con voz melosa.

—Sueltala! —La amenazó con su tridente.

—Eso nunca, ahora me pertenece, hicimos un trato.

Le mostró el dorado contrato y el rey hiroshi le apuntó. Asami estaba sujeta por ambos brazos por las anguilas de Kuvira.

—No era mi intención perdoname papa!

Una enorme explosión submarina liberó montones de burbujas, pero el contrato seguía intacto.

—Lo ves? El contrato es legal, irrompible inclusive por ti —Hiroshi estaba atónito— Debo decir que siempre me han gustado las ofertas, la hija del dios del mar es una mercancía codiciada.—El contrato se disolvió hasta volverse un remolino en torno a la atrapada Asami—.Pero estaría dispuesta a intercambiarla por otro pez aun mejor.

—Korra a donde vas?! —exclamó Bumi viendo a Korra en un bote de remos.

—La perdí una vez, no pienso volver a perderla!

—Que dices? —replicaba Kuvira mientras Asami se volvía como las demás plantas de la bruja— ¿aceptas o no?

Hiroshi se sentía impotente. Sin mirar, apuntó con su tridente al nuevo contrato que la bruja proponía y su firma apareció allí.

—Ja! Trato hecho!

Asami volvió a su forma natural y el rey fue envuelto por otro torbellino.

—No!

—Su majestad.. —murmuró Lin.

—Papá?

Una planta marchita con largos bigotes y ojos cansados se encontraba bajo la corona real.

—Al fin, es mía! Jajajaja!

Kuvira se puso la corona y se mordió el labio mientras hacia brillar el tridente. Asami se arrodilló frente a su padre y la miró con ira. Se lanzó a su cuello pero fácilmente Kuvira la lanzó frente a ella y le apuntó con el tridente.

—Sueltame atrevida.. Ah!

Alguien le había lanzado un harpon que había herido su brazo, ambas miraron atrás y vieron a Korra flotando cerca.

—Humana tonta!

—Korra cuidado!

Korra nadó hacia la superficie por aire, pero Kuvira envió a las anguilas por ella. Apenas pudo salir a la superficie un momento antes de ser arrastrada hacia abajo de nuevo. Lin y Bolín nadaron a ayudarla, ella apretó con sus tenazas a una anguila y Bolín le dio con las aletas a otra, entonces soltaron a la morena pero Kuvira le estaba apuntando..

—Despidete de tu adorada.

—No!

La jaló del cabello a último momento y el rayo fue a dar a las anguilas, que se disolvieron a la nada.

—Bebes! Mis pequeños miserables!—Se lamentó tomando los últimos pedazos de las anguilas. Entonces levantó unos ojos furiosos hacia Asami que nadaba a ayudar a Korra.

Kuvira se arremolinó en nubes de tinta.

—Korra tienes que irte de aquí! —dijo Asami al abrazarla en la superficie.

—No! No te dejaré!

Ambas se abrazaron pero de pronto algo puntiagudo y dorado las apartó. Se fueron elevando hasta que se encontraron en la corona de una enorme Kuvira. Ambas saltaron al agua y la vieron levantar sus horribles tentáculos abrazadas.

—Eres una despreciable e insignificante tonta!

—Cuidado!

Se sumergieron y lograron evadir el golpe, pero Kuvira comenzó a mover su enorme tridente y sus tentáculos, agitando el mar.

—Gobierno el océano entero, las olas hacen lo que es mi voluntad! —dijo con voz profunda.

El cielo se nubló, los truenos iluminaron las aguas arremolinadas y una enorme ola se llevó a Korra lejos de Asami.

—Korra!

Kuvira hendió su tridente en el agua y un remolino comenzó a mover los barcos hundidos en el fondo hasta hacerlos ascender. Asami vio con horror como la bruja le lanzaba con un enorme barco a Korra, pero ella fue rápida y nadó por debajo, sujetándose de una cuerda consiguió salir a la superficie y trepar la madera.

Entonces Kuvira apuntó a Asami y la roca sobre la que estaba estalló en pedazos, Asami cayó al centro del remolino, cuyo fondo tocaba el fondo del mar mismo y estaba completamente seco. Korra corrió a ayudarla pero una ola la tiró en la cubierta del barco.

Mientras la Kuvira de diez metros apuntaba y disparaba a la indefensa sirena, Korra tomó el timón del barco e hizo lo que mejor se le daba, dirigiendolo hacia la monstruosa bruja.

—Hasta aquí llego el amor verdadero! —Se rió justo antes de bajar una ultima vez el tridente. Asami abrió los ojos con terror.

Sin embargo, antes de conseguirlo, Korra enfiló su barco directo a la barriga de Kuvira, el mascaron de proa estaba destrozado como una lanza puntiaguda y esa arma fue a descargarse directamente en la malvada bruja.

Un rayo cayó en el monstruo y sus huesos se iluminaron por dentro. Sus tentáculos se cerraron en torno al barco mientras se hundía al fondo en humo y agua bullendo. El tridente cayó al mar y Hiroshi lo tomó, volviendo a su verdadera forma. La magia de la bruja cayó como lluvia en su cueva y las plantas atormentadas las atraparon volviendo a la normalidad.

...

Asami estaba viendo a su salvadora, inconsciente en la orilla como aquella vez mientras ella estaba en una roca. Hiroshi observaba esta escena con Lin.

—Realmente la ama no es así, Lin?

—Bueno, como yo siempre he dicho, los hijos deben estar en libertad para hacer su propia vida.—dijo moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado y sacudiendo las tenazas.

—No siempre has dicho eso —dijo el rey. Lin se rió nerviosa—Ahh creo que solo queda un problema —suspiró.

—Y cual es?

—El de lo mucho que la voy a extrañar.

Lin sonrió mientras veía que el tridente brillaba y su luz viajaba por las olas hasta la roca donde estaba Asami, ella miraba hacia abajo curiosa y sonreía a su padre, quien se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Korra abrió los ojos Asami salió del agua como una humana con un bello vestido violeta. Ella corrió, la tomó de la cintura y giró en la arena antes de besarla.

Pronto se casaron y en medio del beso de "pueden besar a la novia", Naga las interrumpió y les lamió el rostro. Se casaron en un hermoso barco, el rey Hiroshi asistió con todas las hermanas de Asami y presenciaron la boda desde el agua. Varrick alzó a Bolín con las patas y Asami le dio un beso.

Lin observaba contenta a la pareja desde el pastel de boda, con dos miniaturas de ellas dos. Pero el chef francés la vio y cortó el pastel a la mitad para atraparla. La persiguió por la cubierta hasta arrinconarla, pero justo cuando estuvo en frente, Lin cortó una cuerda que soltó un grueso tronco que golpeó al chef.

—Gané! Gané! Gracias! —dijo Lin haciendo reverencias y lanzándose al agua. Varrick le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

Hiroshi hizo ascender una ola brillante y abrazó a su hija en el barco.

—Te quiero papá —dijo Asami con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ellos se separaron y el rey vio a Korra, ella se puso derecha y le hizo una reverencia a la que Hiroshi asintió. Le acarició una ultima vez el rostro a Asami y ella le lanzó un beso cuando estuvo de nuevo en el agua.

_Ya puedo ir a descubrir qué siento al estar bajo el sol. No tiene fin, ya puedo saber más mucho mas. Ya puedo vivir fuera del agua._

Korra unió el brazo al de Asami y juntas saludaron a todas las sirenas, animales acuáticos y demás que habían asistido y ayudado a que esa boda se realizara.

Hiroshi desplegó su tridente y creó un hermoso arcoiris mientras el barco se alejaba, con la pareja de recién casadas besándose.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el final! Duró un poco más que los demás creo, pero valió la pena porque quedó muy bonito! **

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Y gracias a los lectores que no comentan pero siguen la historia y demás.**

**Diganme si no fue súper gay friendly Hiroshi haciendo ese arcoiris xD Me encanta. **

**Saludos!**


End file.
